


You're Worth Something, You Know

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Dean, Coming Untouched, Consent, Light Angst, M/M, Mark of Cain, Multiple Orgasms, Praise Kink, Riding, Self Confidence Issues, Smut, Top Cain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 10:12:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9319172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Cain visits Dean late at night after bestowing him with the Mark.





	

Dean knew someone was watching him the second he opened his eyes in the darkened motel room. He cleared his throat, sliding his hand slowly under the pillow to grip his knife.

 

“That won’t hurt me, Dean.”

 

Dean was so startled he jumped upright, scrambling to sit correctly on the bed. Cain was sitting at the table in the crappy motel room, sprawled out like he belonged here.

 

“How’d you get in here?” Dean spat.

 

“Oh your salt and Devil’s Trap and all that? I’m the oldest Knight of Hell, Dean. Do you think that does more than give me a belly ache?”

 

Dean reached for the flask next to the bed.

 

“And that holy water’s only going to tickle me. I’m not going to hurt you, Dean. I came because we need to talk.”

 

Dean shifted a little, letting his hand drop to the bed. He felt exposed, sitting in front of the centuries old demon in a pair of threadbare boxers and a ratty t-shirt. 

 

Cain sighed and rose, walking over to the bed opposite Dean. He sat, their knees nearly touching in the small space between the beds.

 

“How’s it feel?” He asked, motioning to the Mark warm on Dean’s arm.

 

“Fine – how is it supposed to feel?”

 

Cain reached out, grabbing Dean’s wrist even as he tried to move away. He slid his other hand up Dean’s arm until he brushed over the raised scar with an almost reverent touch. 

 

Under his fingers the Mark gave a dull throb, like a heartbeat that went straight to Dean’s cock. He squeezed his thighs a little tighter, gooseflesh rising on his arms and neck. There was no way he was going to get _hard_ right now. 

 

“Powerful,” Cain’s voice was quiet.

 

“Does yours feel powerful?” Dean asked, subconsciously mimicking the older demon’s tone.

 

“Not any longer. But I don’t need it to. I’ve passed on my legacy, regardless of my comfort with it. Dean, you are a hero for taking this, you know.”

 

Dean snorted. “A hero? No.”

 

“No?” Cain cocked his head to the side, quiet until Dean looked up at him. 

 

“What?”

 

“Why do you say you aren’t a hero?”

 

“I—“ Dean hesitated, wetting his lips. “I’ve done a lot of bad crap is all.”

 

“You’re speaking to a demon who’s murdered thousands of innocent people, Dean. Surely nothing you’ve done is comparable.”

 

Dean chuckled, looking back down. Cain’s hand was still wrapped loosely around his wrist. “I guess you’re right. But to me – the shit I’ve done, it’s… Bad.”

 

“You’ve a brother as well.”

 

“Yeah, Sammy.”

 

“You’ve hurt him.”

 

“How do you know?” Dean asked, looking up sharply. Cain offered a smile that was sympathetic, despite his rough face.

 

“Because I am a brother too, Dean. I know the look of a man who feels he’s let down his best friend. His blood. That look is unique to this sort of pain. I was being honest when I said that you and I were kindred spirits.”

 

“You’re a demon. I’m a hunter.”

 

“But I wasn’t always a demon, Dean. At one point I was simply an older brother who cared deeply for his sibling. Who would do _anything_ to save that sibling, even if it meant hurting him in the short term.”

 

“You killed him.”

 

“And was his death by my hand not better than what Lucifer would have done to him? I’ve heard stories about you and Sam. How you beat back Lucifer. How Sam fought and won against him - but at what cost? Surely even you can admit that my murder of Abel was mercy compared to what Lucifer would have done to him.”

 

Dean’s glare softened. Cain wasn’t wrong - he knew the basics of what had been done to Sam in the cage, and those were bad enough. Cain smiled once more. “Your lack of confidence is shocking for the tasks you’ve decided to undergo. And those you’ve already succeeded in.”

 

“That’s me. Full of booze and self-loathing. Are we done?”

 

"Why can you not take a compliment?"

 

"I don't know," Dean shrugged.

 

The two sat in silence for a long time. It wasn't uncomfortable by any means, however, much to Dean's surprise. In fact, it reminded him of sitting with Sam. An ease about it - even in silence - just listening to the steady breathing of the other. 

 

But this wasn't his brother. This was a demon. A very old, very powerful demon that could snap Dean's neck before Dean even registered a movement. 

 

A demon that was currently rubbing his callused thumb lightly over Dean's pulse in his wrist, sending pleasurable little tingles to all of Dean's sensitive spots.

 

"Cain--"

 

"Yes, Dean?" Cain looked up; he seemed like he'd been waiting for Dean to break the silence. 

 

"Why are you _really_ here?" 

 

Cain smiled again. He let go of Dean's wrist and it was almost disappointing. 

 

"To be honest, Dean, I came because, even as a demon, there are human needs that I have neglected for many years."

 

The crease between Dean’s eyebrows deepened. “That doesn’t sound creepy or anything.”

 

“It shouldn’t. Doesn’t everyone need socialization? Friendship, even?”

 

“Couldn’t tell ya. All my friends have died,” Dean snapped.

 

“You’ve got your brother.”

  
“Who isn’t speaking to me because I’m an ass.”

 

“And the demon Crowley.”

 

“He’s a _demon_. We aren’t friends.” Cain cocked his head a little. 

 

“Is it because he’s a demon that you aren’t friends, or his personality?”

 

Dean opened his mouth to respond then hesitated. 

 

“Or are you unsure?” Cain guessed, and Dean’s eyes narrowed.

 

“What’s your point?”

 

“My point is, Dean, that you and I could sit and have a civil conversation without you bringing up my species every five seconds. My point is that you are in desperate need of a friend that validates you and makes you feel cared for. Yes, your brother does that, but you brush it off because it’s your _brother_. He’s _supposed_ to do that. You may have made friends in the past who did that but they are gone, and probably _long_ gone by the look on your face. My point is that I could be a friend to you, even if only for a short while.”

 

Dean’s eyes went as wide as saucers. “You wanna be my _friend?_ ” He spluttered.

 

“If you’d have me.”

 

“But you’re –“

 

“A demon, I know,” Cain said with exasperation in his voice.

 

“I was going to say probably on Abaddon’s hitlist by now – you did off a good thirty of her demons in one go.”

  
“Do you think I fear Abaddon? Even without the blade. You saw what I did to those demons.”

 

“You didn’t want to.”

 

“I didn’t. But you and Crowley needed to escape. And you made me a promise I intend for you to keep.”

  
“What you did was self-defense – and saving us. You don’t deserve to die for that.”

 

Cain laughed softly. “And what of all the other lives I’ve taken? People I’ve killed for sport? Shouldn’t I die for that? You’ve killed for less.”

 

Dean shrugged. “You said that Colette changed you. She made you better. You lived a long time with her – without killing, and after her death you didn’t kill. That makes a difference, I think.”

 

“Why do you think that?”

 

“I—I just do.”

 

“Dean, do you feel guilty for the lives you’ve taken?” Cain asked, leaning forward. 

 

Dean shifted a little, feeling exposed under the intense scrutiny of the demon in front of him. “They deserved to die. They hurt people.”

 

“So has Sam. So have you, if I’m being honest.”

 

“Yeah? And I’m not saying we don’t deserve to die either. We’re both screwed up. When we die – for good – I’m sure we’ll be going right downstairs.”

 

“I don’t believe that, Dean. You’re a good man.”

 

“I’m a killer, same as you.” Dean looked up as he spoke, his eyes dark with loathing and disgust.

 

Despite the expression on his face, Cain smiled. “You contradict yourself.”

 

“What?”

 

“You say I don’t deserve to die, because I made up for my sins. Yet you believe you do deserve death or Hell, despite the lives you’ve saved. The number of times you’ve saved this ruined world.”

 

“Well, it’s different,” Dean responded, knowing it was weak. 

 

“Tell me what you did. To Sam. To make him angry with you.”

 

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Dean mumbled, sitting up a little straighter. He rubbed his palms on his bare knees, wishing for jeans.

 

“Sometimes the very thing we don’t want to talk about is exactly what we _need_ to talk about.”

 

Dean snorted. He leaned forward, shrinking the gap between their faces. A smirk widened his mouth, showing one white canine. “You tell me yours I’ll tell you mine,” He snarked.

 

Much to his surprise, a wide grin spread across Cain’s face and he laughed – one short bark. “I’ve already told you mine, Dean.”

 

“Wh—What?” Dean’s smirk wavered a little.

  
“Aside from Abaddon – no one alive knows the truth of my brother’s demise. Or what happened to Colette, or even what I’ve been doing all these years. Just you, and Crowley.”

 

“Why don’t you hang out with Crowley? He’s more your type anyways, isn’t he?”

 

“A self-entitled demon determined to rule Hell and possibly Earth? Does that sound like me? And to add, he’s the pettiest creature I’ve met in centuries. You know he lied to you. He knew I’d test you before passing on the Mark, but he kept that from you to make you work hard for it, think he was on your side.”

 

“I figured that out.”

 

“Plus, I told you that my connection was with _you_ , Dean. Not the demon. You’re the first human I’ve laid eyes on since Colette that I felt this kind of connection with.”

 

The words seemed to shift the air, make it heavier. Dean felt his breathing quicken – the weight of the confession resting heavily on him. He didn’t know what to say. So, he went the only route he knew.

 

“You’re not gonna kiss me now, are you?”

 

Cain’s mouth twitched into a brief smile, his gaze dropping to Dean’s parted lips for a split second before meeting his gaze again. “Would you like me to?”

 

Dean’s throat clicked audibly. His cock twitched in his shorts, eyes drawn to Cain’s mouth. Before he could figure out a way to answer, Cain smiled again.

 

“I’m joking. As often as I’ve heard whispers of your hunting prowess, I’ve heard of your sexual prowess as well. I know you’d have no need to sleep with a man such as myself.”

 

Dean’s eyes narrowed, but he still couldn’t formulate a response – sassy or otherwise. So, he stayed quiet, lowering his gaze to the ground. He could feel Cain watching him, that hard gaze boring into his very soul, but he couldn’t move. He didn’t want to move. He didn’t know _what_ he wanted.

 

The silence was thick and heavy, lulling Dean almost to sleep. When Cain spoke, he startled.

  
“I can sense a human’s emotions, you know.”

 

“What?”

 

“When you’re as old as I am, and a demon to boot – one learns to sense the emotions of the people around them. Demons can feed off the fear emotion, or the lust emotion – whichever they were drawn to in life. As a Knight – I can sense them all.”

 

“What’s that have to do with anything?” Dean asked, fearing the answer.

 

“Perhaps a man like me _is_ your type. It shouldn’t shock me, I—“

 

“What? Heard it all? Heard about the slut Dean Winchester was? The manwhore. He’ll screw anything, huh? I’m so sick of that shit. The big family joke is what I am. Food and sex and cars – that’s all Dean cares about.” He shot up from the bed and paced toward the bathroom, not sure where he was going, or why. 

 

Cain covered the space of the room much too quickly for a human to see. Dean found himself with his back to the wall, pinned in a cage of Cain’s arms and body before he even realized the demon had moved. Their noses were inches apart, Dean’s own shocked, wide gaze locked on Cain’s unreadable one.

 

“Do you want this?” Cain asked softly.

 

“I—“ Dean felt his resolve slipping, a sick twisting in his gut. “What does it matter? If you want it, you’ll take it. You’re a demon. A monster. And if there’s one thing I know that monsters and men have in common – they usually take what they want regardless of the other people involved.”

 

“Shame doesn’t become you. Nor does self-loathing or that ever-present lack of self-esteem you seem to be carrying around. You’re a good man, Dean. A hero to many. You’re a handsome man, yes – surely even you know that. And many probably envy you, your ability to charm the pants off any man or woman you wish to bed. But regardless of your sexual history, or your abilities, or your beauty – it does not negate the need for your consent. To a man or a monster.”

 

Cain stepped away so quickly that Dean nearly fell over. The demon caught him, righting him and offering a smile. “I’ll go, I think. I’ve overstepped my bounds and overstayed my welcome – if I ever had one. Remember my words though, Dean. You aren’t weak. You aren’t evil. You are a good man, and a brave one. If only you could see it.”

 

“Don’t!” The word was out of Dean’s mouth before he even realized it. Cain stopped short. 

 

“No?”

 

“I’ve never had someone say something like that to me.”

  
“Like what?”

 

“That thing about consent. I mean, obviously I believe in it – but – I always assumed –“

 

“That you weren’t worth giving it.”

 

Dean lowered his gaze again. “I never said no to you either. I was just – I figured you would be like the others—“

 

“The others?” Cain’s shoulders slumped a little when the meaning hit him. “I see. No, Dean. I’m not going to be like the others. I would never do that to you.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“Because you aren’t a chew toy for me to play with and spit out when I’m finished. I may be a demon but I was never tortured to become one. I remember my humanity and I remember human emotions. I remember love and affection and validation and happiness. Is it such a stretch to think I long for those? Long to allow others to feel them because of me? Could I love Colette the way I did – still do – if I was unable to care?”

 

His voice rose as he spoke, the words sharp and broken. Dean felt his nose burning, hot tears behind his eyes. 

 

“Cain—“ Dean stepped forward. Taking a breath, he reached out and grabbed Cain’s hand, giving it a squeeze. “I know you can care.”

 

Cain’s head was lowered, but Dean could see his cheeks rising, a soft smile appearing on his face. 

 

“I am glad you do.”

 

“And I didn’t answer your question earlier.”

 

“You’ve refrained from answering many of my questions, Dean.” He looked up at the hunter slowly. Dean smirked a little.

 

“Come on, you should’ve known you weren’t gonna get a real answer out of me. But to your question – earlier. The answer is yeah, I did want it.”

 

“Is that so?”

 

Dean licked his lips again, taking a step closer to the demon. Their bodies were barely separated now, Dean’s hand still wrapped loosely around Cain’s wrist.

 

“I just have one question.”

 

“What’s that?”

 

“You became a demon when you were younger. But demons don’t age. You’re an older guy and I—“

 

“You’re wondering if I’m possessing a meatsuit. If there was, or is a human in here, unable to consent and enjoy whatever it is I want to do.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“The Bible is quite inaccurate, Dean. I was much older than it implies when I murdered my brother. The face I’m wearing now is the one I wore when I became a demon. It is my own. Many Knights changed their skins – comfort or fun – but I have always preferred this one. And the Mark – it binds me to this body regardless of my choice in the matter. It has always been my soul and mine alone in here.”

 

“Good.” Dean closed the small gap between their bodies, pressing his lips against Cain’s in a hungry kiss. 

 

Cain reciprocated quickly. His arms snaked around Dean’s bare back, pulling him close. Their tongues met in a messy fight for power, teeth clashing and nipping tender flesh. Dean’s cock throbbed, thickening and rising at each brush of Cain’s beard against his face. The Mark on his arm also throbbed, as if feeling its original owner. 

 

Though they were matched in size, Cain lifted Dean like he weighed nothing and deposited him on the bed, separating them just long enough to strip out of his clothes. 

 

Dean kicked his boxers off, stroking his cock lazily, watching the demon in front of him. 

 

"Lube's in my bag - front pocket," He said, jutting his chin toward his duffel on the table. 

 

Cain grabbed it and returned, laying his body over Dean's and kissing him again. He settled between Dean's thighs, his hard cock resting heavy on Dean's hip.

 

Dean wrapped his fingers around it and stroked gently, smiling at the shiver that raced through Cain. He chuckled a little, running his thumb over the weeping tip. 

 

"Something funny?" Cain asked, his voices muffled as he pressed kisses and nips along the curve of Dean's neck. 

 

"Nah... Just uh, in all the men I've slept with - never had an uncut guy."

 

"Will that be a problem?" Cain lifted his head, eyebrows raised in a mask of curiosity. 

 

"No, I think it's kinda sexy," Dean admitted, using the tips of his fingers to slide the foreskin down. 

 

Cain's hips bucked, his cock dribbling precome onto Dean's hip. 

 

"Can I suck it?"

 

"Of course," Cain kissed him once more and pushed himself onto his knees, allowing Dean to sit up. 

 

When he had, Cain took his spot, reaching around to squeeze his ass. "Allow me to offer my own oral talents while you do, come on. Don't be shy."

 

Dean rolled his eyes but did as Cain requested, settling over the demon in a 69 position. He lifted Cain's cock, his mouth watering at the thought of tasting it. Nervous despite his arousal, Dean stroked it a few times, watching raptly as the foreskin slid down and up, just short of covering Cain's red, slick tip. He leaned down and wrapped his mouth over just the head, sucking gently and stroking. 

 

Cain groaned underneath him, his cock throbbing against Dean's palm. Taking it as a positive, Dean sunk lower, using his lips to move the silken foreskin, his hand sinking down to gently squeeze at Cain's balls.

 

Dean couldn't stop the whimper that slipped from his mouth when Cain pressed his tongue against his hole. 

 

Hot and wet, Cain worked Dean open with his tongue. His work callused hands kneaded Dean's ass, spreading him open as Cain's beard tickled and scratched against the globes of sensitive flesh. 

 

Dean was a shaking mess within two minutes. He bobbed his head along Cain's cock - pausing to whimper or moan every few seconds. 

 

As if being eaten out by the demon wasn't overwhelming enough, when Cain pressed two fingers into his hole Dean worried he was going to come then and there. He pulled off Cain's cock and rested his forehead on his thigh, groaning low in his throat. 

 

"Are you alright?" Cain asked, stilling his movements. 

 

"I'm about to come," Dean admitted.

 

"Oh, well we wouldn't want that, would we?" Cain asked, withdrawing his fingers. Dean gave a sobbing moan.

 

"I would!"

 

"Would you? Do you want to come just like this? My fingers inside you? Or would you rather come with my cock inside you? Stretching you nice and wide?"

 

Dean shivered visibly at the lust filled tone of Cain's voice. "Y-- your cock, he whispered.

 

"That's what I thought. Can I keep prepping you?"

 

"Just get some lube in there - I'll be fine. I like a bit of pain anyway," Dean admitted, lifting himself up. He went back to sucking and licking Cain's cock, trying to distract himself from the pleasure in his ass. 

 

When Cain was satisfied with his state of prep, he slapped Dean’s ass gently.

 

Dean straddled his hips, grabbing the lube and slicking Cain's cock with it. 

 

The demon chuckled. "Eager, are we?"

 

"You have no idea how long it's been," Dean admitted, lifting himself up and lining up the tip to his fluttering hole. 

 

"Whenever you're ready," Cain said, sliding his hands up Dean's shaking thighs slowly. 

 

They both moaned as he sank down on Cain's thick cock for the first time, feeling it fill and stretch him in the best of ways. 

 

Dean's head tipped back, his Adam's apple bobbing as he lowered himself inch by inch. 

 

Cain brought his hands up to Dean's hips, squeezing gently and guiding him down, keeping his eyes on the human above him. 

 

"You are a sight to behold like this, Dean," he commented breathlessly. 

 

Dean laughed, looking down at Cain. His cheeks were a rosy pink, lips wet and parted. "This is nothing," he commented as he settled the last few inches inside himself. 

 

"Oh?" 

 

Dean smirked and set his hands on Cain's chest, running his fingers through the light smattering of salt and pepper hair. "Oh yeah."

 

With that Dean began to ride him, lifting almost all the way off his cock before slamming back down, his own cock bouncing and dribbling precome on every thrust. 

 

Cain sat up, wrapping his arms loosely around Dean's waist. "Gorgeous," he whispered and Dean groaned, his hole squeezing around Cain's cock. 

 

"Have you ever come untouched?" His voice was shockingly steady, wavering only when Dean sank completely down. 

 

Dean, on the other hand, knew he wouldn't be able to speak. He opted instead to shake his head no. 

 

"I bet you can. Try, if you want. Take your pleasure, Dean - put your needs first. I can come again and again and stay hard for you. As long as you want." He nuzzled Dean's neck, running the tip of his tongue along Dean's pulse. "Use me however you need. You deserve it."

 

Dean sobbed a moan against Cain's shoulder, riding him faster. His cock jerked against their stomachs, his throat closing at the weight of Cain's words. 

 

Cain sat still, allowing Dean to shift and ride and squeeze and grind. He nuzzled Dean's neck, whispering praises and encouragement, nibbling his ear and shoulder. 

 

Fifteen minutes in and Dean felt Cain tense under him. He lowered himself completely onto the thick cock and ground his hips in small circles, feeling Cain's cock throb as he came. He reached between them to stroke himself, crying out in surprise when a firm hand gripped his wrist. 

 

"I can stay hard, Dean. I know you need more. I can feel it. Use me," Cain's voice was strained with his orgasm. 

 

Their eyes met and Dean couldn't help but smile a bit. He'd never had someone offer something like this. He nodded, leaning forward and kissing Cain hard as he began to ride him again. 

 

As promised, Cain's cock was as hard as it had been. The only difference was the hot, slick come, easing the way as Dean bounced on his lap. He could feel it dribbling out, and hear the wet slap of it every time his ass connected with Cain's thighs. It only turned him on more, urged him to fuck the demon faster and harder. 

 

Half an hour in and Dean felt the first tear roll down his cheek. His cock was throbbing, a deep red. He was so close - it hurt and felt so good - he wasn't sure which at his point. Cain's cock rubbed his prostate almost perfectly, drawing him right to the edge, but Dean could t push himself over. 

 

Cain continued to praise him, telling him how perfect he looked, how amazing his body felt. He kept Dean's hands busy, sucking his fingers and twining their hands together - anything to keep his cock neglected. 

 

Forty-five minutes in and Cain came again, adding to the mess of Dean's clenching insides. Dean sobbed, his cock drooling more precome. "Please!"

 

"You can do this, Dean. You need this," Cain said firmly, his legs shaking slightly from his second orgasm. "Stop focusing on me - I could come over and over just admiring you. Focus on yourself."  

 

Dean nodded, pressing his body tight to the demon's. He closed his eyes, picking up his pace once more. 

 

One hour and five minutes and Cain filled Dean a third time. They both screamed this time. Dean's hole was so sensitive he could almost feel each rope of hot come coating his already soaked channel. He continued to ride Cain, more determined than ever to succeed. 

 

One hour and fifteen minutes. It started in Dean's stomach - the twisting, stomach flipping pleasure that signaled that ever nearing edge. 

 

Involuntary moans and whimpers erupted from Dean's throat as the feeling spread. His cock began to jerk in time with his downward thrusts and he began to come. 

 

Over and over, ropes of cum spurted and then dribbled out of his aching tip. His entire body stiffened, muscles tense and quivering quickly enough that Dean began to shake. Nerves in every inch of his body were alive, tingles and electric sparks making him jerk and twitch.

 

Dean's mouth dropped open, a silent scream as his vision went white, then grey. Before it went black, he heard Cain praising him, calling him a good boy, and then nothing.

 

When Dean came to he was on the other bed. He felt clean and smelled a sweet, honeylike scent. Lifting his arm took more energy than he expected, but he managed it, bringing his hand back to feel his hole. 

 

It was tender but not painful, though it felt slick and tingly when he pressed on the swollen rim. 

 

"I cleaned what I could, but much of me is still deep inside you." Cain's voice startled him. Dean looked up, seeing the demon at the chair he'd first been in this evening, this time clad just in his pants. 

 

"You cleaned me up?" Dean's voice was scratchy, his mouth dry. 

 

"Of course. I wasn't going to leave you passed out in your own come and sweat." Cain rose and knelt next to the bed, grabbing the glass of water and helping Dean raise his head to drink it. 

 

"I passed out?" Dean asked when he was sure he could speak again. 

 

"Yes - I didn't expect that, though I should have. I'm sorry if I pushed you too hard."

 

"No, God, don't be sorry. I've never felt that good during sex. Or, ever, really."

 

Cain smiled and nodded. "I'm glad to hear that. You should rest more."

 

"Are you going to leave?"

 

"Would you like me to?" 

 

Dean frowned a little, unsure how to answer. Most people left after sex. Sometimes they stayed the night, but usually - no. 

 

"I would," he finally admitted. 

 

"Then I will. I don't sleep, of course, but I could lie with you if you'd prefer?"

 

A tired smile crossed Dean's face. "Yeah. If you wanna."

 

"Of course." Cain rose and slid into the bed behind Dean, allowing the human to press against him. 

 

"Why did you do that?" Dean asked softly after they had been lying in silence for a while. 

 

"Do what?"

 

"What you did during sex. Ask me to use you?" 

 

"Because, Dean. For as much of a reputation as you have for being easy in bed - you give more than you take. It's admirable, but sometimes you should take. You should feel worthy enough to take."

 

Dean didn't know what to say to that, but Cain didn't seem to need an answer. He pressed a kiss to the back of Dean's neck. "Sleep now, Dean. I'll be here when you wake."

 

Despite a demon in his bed and the whirlwind of shit Dean had gone through that last week, he found himself sleeping harder and more restfully than he had in many years. 


End file.
